The Fountain
by Madame Thea
Summary: A Loki One Shot I wrote recently


**Okay so me and my friend write One Shots for each other for entertainment, so decided I could post them! Here's the first one I ever wrote. Btw all my female characters are based off of my friend. **

Her scent made him feel all tingly, it was a mixture of sweet perfume and lavender. He took in her appearance carefully, she was gorgeous, standing there in a light blue dress, her golden locks were curled and spilling down the length of the silky fabric. Then she turned, her big blue eyes met his for a split second, then she looked away quickly, blush colored her cheeks. He loved it when she did that.

As the evening wore on, he couldn't bring himself to ask her to dance, for the fear that she might reject him. In his mind he was sifting through all possible attempts of how to approach her. His hands shook slightly as he held his drink, why was he so nervous? It's not as if he hadn't been with anyone before, it was just that she wasn't one of the maidens that one paid for nightly attentions.

The thought of intimacy had never frightened him before, but for some reason with her it all seemed fresh and raw. Like he had never even kissed before, like he had never even touched a woman in that way. All these feelings bubbled up to the surface and made him extremely nervous.

She then looked as if to leave the party, but he quickly intervened with absolutely no plan.

"Would you care for a dance, Milady?" He asked, but realized he sounded all too desperate. He mentally slapped himself. She smiled to him, and her eyes twinkled sweetly. "I would really love to, but I am afraid I do not dance." She answered. He must have let his disappointment show, because she soon set her hand on his arm. All the nerves in his arm sparked to life, leaving a trail of fire over where she'd touched him.

"I would, however like to go for a walk." She smiled, gently linking arms with him, which made his heart sing with joy. He was so glad that he didn't have to bear through the harsh sting of rejection.

They had walked the length of the palace in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They strolled leisurely through the garden, as they walked, they soon came upon the small fountain, which harbored many lily flowers. "Would you care to sit?" He asked politely, a hopeful look on his face.

"Of course, your highness." She smiled, and forgetting himself he almost barked out his next words, but quickly got control of his emotions. "You needn't call me that." He chided sweetly. Gently, he sat her next to himself, slight smiles playing on his thin lips. "Loki." She said simply, placing her small hand upon his as they sat on the stone edge of the fountain.

Carefully, he reached down and plucked a lily from the water, and set it in her hair, brushing a golden lock behind her ear. She looked shyly up to him, a deep blush evident on her cheeks. The setting sun shone softly upon her features, making her even more ravishing. "You look stunning." He said, bringing their joined hands to kiss her knuckles. He then felt her lean forward slightly, and she then took her other hand and pulled his dark hair in front of his ear, tugging gently on the small lock. "As do you."

She considered what to do next carefully, she knew that approaching this was touchy, so she had to go at it from a good angle.

His green eyes flashed at her, and she saw the scared timid little boy, but she also saw a raging fire of lust behind that innocent shell, like a thirst for her, something she was dying to quench. Turning to face him, she tentatively brought her other hand to his face, one on either side, letting her hands slide back into his short hair, she then proceeded to run her hands down his back to gently hold his sides.

That apparently let the animal out of its cage. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her so close to him that she thought she might burst with happiness. Loki ran his fingers up to the base of her skull, gently massaging her neck with his thumbs, which was about as much as she'd ever had done to her. Moving on, he firmly pulled her face to his own, gently, but dominantly he captured her lips, his jaw moved fiercely as he savored the sweet taste of mead that was on her breath. She moaned into the kiss, pressing her hands against the back of his head, seeming to not get enough of his touch.

Apparently they had scooted too close to the edge of the fountain, because with a loud splash, they were in the middle of the fountain, water spraying them from all directions, they both looked to each other and laughed loudly. He then pushed her slippery body up against the middle stone pillar of the fountain, and deeply chuckled into another kiss, this time his hands pulled her dress up to her thighs, and they stayed there, as he let her tongue explore his mouth. Apparently she liked the taste of him as well, because she was gently biting at his tongue and raking her tongue over the roof of his mouth.

Pulling away, she smiled up to him as he gave her a disappointed look. "Must I beg for more?" He asked, feigning ignorance. At that, she then hooked her foot behind his knee and spun him around so that he was pushed into the same position she had been in. Her blue dress clung to her body, revealing her quite shapely body, and her silver jewelry shone brightly in the dim sunlight. "Beg." She sneered devilishly, setting her hips to sit hard onto his, earning a groan of pleasure and pain from the man beneath her.

"So that's how it's going to be?" He asked, all innocence drained from his being. With a small nod, she ground her hips deeper into his, making him buck his hips slightly. She pressed her chest firmly to his, gently toying with his nose, flicking it with her forefinger, giggling as she did so. He nibbled on the top of her ear, and massaged her earlobe, making her shudder. She bucked her own hips when she felt his hands swiftly cup her behind, and she rolled off of him, laying in the shallow fountain, letting the water run over her body. "Need I say more?" She questioned, seeing the bulge of his trousers and feeling extremely warm between her legs.

Loki was at the ties of his trousers faster than anything could have moved. He discarded them quickly, smiling down at her. He wasn't exactly normal sized, she noted, much larger than normal size. He then lowered himself onto her, pressing his cold body up to her chest as he gently massaged her breasts, which was beyond any pleasure she had ever experienced. But it ended all too soon as he worked his hands down to her thighs, where they gently parted her legs, and he pulled himself up to her.

He held her in his arms as he slowly entered her, she moaned in pleasure, but that was far from what she would feel soon. It was slow at first, but soon he sped up, which made her feel better, she couldn't handle slow. As he pounded into her, her moans and erotic noises of pleasure only seemed to fuel him to go faster as time wore on.

She couldn't believe what it felt like. It felt like she was drifting away on a cloud, a cloud made of Loki. Her breath hitched and she had an idea that she wasn't quite sure of. On top seemed like a nice place to be. She again hooked her small foot behind his knee joint and flipped him over, making his gasp, and groan as his head hit the bottom of the fountain.

She giggled and straddled him, positioning herself over him, and lowering onto him, which apparently made him extremely happy. As she rode him, Loki laid back and savored the scene before him as her small breasts bounced. Beads of sweat trailed down her face, making her glow with beauty.

He could feel release so near, and by her moans of pleasure he could feel she was close as well. It happened for her first, she tightened on him, her body tensed up, and she stopped her movements, making him groan. So he turned her over the edge of the fountain and pounded into her limp body until his release took him. He brought her into his arms as they lay in the clear cool water of the fountain. A flash of blue darted across his skin and quickly disappeared.

"Sigyn." He whispered. "I thought you said you did not dance."


End file.
